villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Infected (Prototype)
The Infected are humans and/or other lifeforms that have been mutated by the Blacklight Virus. During the first outbreak, some were born from Elizabeth Greene's will, such as the hunters, and could be found throughout New York City. Most were either developed in Hives that were located throughout the city, or bred in infected water towers, which were also prevalent throughout Manhattan Island. During the second outbreak, some forms of the infected were the result of Alex Mercer's will and developed in underground Lairs. Many new types of infected started appearing. These also include Evolved, Alex's unofficial organization whom members are functions as spies in Blackwatch and Gentek as well as his personal army. Types of Infected Carriers Civilians that carry the virus inside them, but has yet to show symptoms. Even Blackwatch or Military personnel were unfortunate enough to become one of these. They yet to pose much threat until the virus take over. Zombies They are what Carriers doomed to become once the virus takes over as shown during both first and second outbreak. There are 2 types of the zombies: Regular Zombies Regular Zombies are carnivorous walking corpses with minor mutations and virtually devoid of intelligence, completely driven by base instinct to feed and procreate the virus through infecting others. Their mutations endowed these walking corpses include increased damage resistance (or perhaps higher pain tolerance), enhanced strength, and various different growths and deformities. Despite their lethality, these creatures don't pose much threat on advanced infected and armored vehicle. In fact, the largest threat they present upon either is a minor hindrance, even when they gather en masse. They behaves similar with George Romero's zombies. Walkers Biological augmentation through exposure to different virus strain while being incubated within large, pustule-like growths on the hive's outer walls, regular zombies turned into deadlier Walkers. In addition of severe deformities that tattered their clothes, they attained improved muscle mass, ability to climb, and a sharp blade protruding on one of their arms, adding the threat they already pose. Although now more than capable of killing a foot soldier in a single blow, Walkers are still pale compared to more advanced Infected, only posing considerable threat to Prototypes in mass. Males are larger than their female counterparts, with their largest variation being a dark skinned, bloated body. Hunters Hunters are the main offensive force of the Infected, and are the most common infected variant that actually pose a real threat to Mercer. They are usually found near Hives and Water Towers, as these are their breeding grounds. All hunters are created in more sophisticated way than zombies. The Hunters are presumed to have been human like zombies at one point, since they have a vaguely hominid appearance, however, they have been drastically altered by the virus. The most notable change is their size; they are at least twice as large as the average human being, and much stronger. Hydra Hydras are large, worm/tentacle-like incarnations of the Blacklight virus. They possess a jagged, horizontal maw at their end that gives them a forked appearance. It's unknown whether they either created from humans or worms that infected by Blacklight virus, but whatever creature that they originally was at one point, the mutation eventually gives birth to these giant monsters. A Hydra will emerge from the ground when it senses a threat, such as a tank or a helicopter. When the enemy moves outside of the Hydra's range, however, it will retreat underground once more, possibly to move to a more effective location. All Hydras are controlled by Elizabeth Greene, as when she dies, no more Hydras showed up. In Prototype 2, one of the captured Hydras was consumed by Heller, resulting in the mutation where he gained Tendril power. Mother After having near complete mastery over the redlight Virus and its mutations, Elizabeth Greene creates Mother, a gigantic monstrosity that she mentally controlled from the inside. Erupting from the ground to confront Mercer and the military, she appears as a repulsive mass of infected biological matter standing over 20 feet in height. The mass is supported by something resembling a spinal column, which is protected by three thick, tentacle-like growths. Brawlers More powerful versions of hunters that created in the second outbreak. Brawlers can be distinguished by the growth of spikes on their backs. The Brawlers somewhat serves as wardogs for the Evolved forces via Pack Leader ability as some Evolved members are seen summoning and controlling the brawler hunters as their minion to fight Heller. After consuming Karen Archer, one of the Evolved whom controlling the brawler hunters, he can summon up to four brawler hunters as his own minions for battle. Juggernaut Juggernauts are the "Tanks" of the infected army created during the second outbreak. Most Juggernauts are found inside Infected Lairs located in NYZ and are occasionally accompanied by Brawlers. Juggernauts are powerful creatures, built with durable, obese bodies, thick and stubby legs, large fists, and jaws broken into three separate parts. They are capable of dealing tremendous damage to enemies and the environment around them while blocking projectiles directed towards them, thus truly earning the name "Juggernaut". Some Juggernauts have the ability to create groundspikes similar to Mercer's Claw Groundspike ability. These variants are called "Alpha Juggernauts". These Juggernauts are darker, have large growths on their backs and excrete a type of "gas" similar to the type that Heller excretes when he uses his Pack Leader ability. Alpha Juggernauts have more health and do more damage than their regular counterparts. Heller briefly used two of these beast to find his daughter. Goliath Infected behemoths that larger than juggernauts. They appeared to be vaguely humanoid, though larger than a building of several stories. They also appeared to lack skin on most of their body, displaying their bare musculature. Also, their face are also severely lacking in skin, which will give them an almost skeletal look. Noticeably, all four of their limbs are in different proportions. In spite of this, they move surprisingly fast, with oddly-angled back legs and front arms like a massive gorilla. Flyers Local birds which mutated into flying monsters and aerial forces of the infected forces. Flyers have pinkish flesh, scraggly feathers, have batlike wings under their falling feathers on both sides, and gnarled faces. Their wingspan is approximately two meters and they have enough sufficient bulk to knock a helicopter out of the sky. They resemble the appearance of vultures. Evolved See: Evolved Notable Infected *Supreme Hunter *Alex Mercer *James Heller (redeemed due to retained his humanity) Category:Hostile Species Category:Mutated Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Parasite Category:Undead Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fiction Villains